


In Good Company

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [15]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Let Umbra Be Happy 2k19, spoilers for the sacrifice quest!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: [spoilers for the sacrifice!!] Umbra remembers what happened to Isaah. Max is there to help.





	In Good Company

They’re sitting around quietly when he first hears it.  
“Ship 487’s been overrun by the Infestation.”  
It’s just idle banter between the lancers of the battalion, an off-hand remark. But it’s enough to kindle the flame of the memory.  
-+-+-+-  
“Look at him, old man. Look at your son.”

The hospital bed. The Infestation being slowly fed into his body, making his innards crawl and writhe. Slowly, meticulously, being grown like a garden.

Isaah, standing next to him, as faithful and loyal as ever. Ballas, to his other side, the Komi board between them being idly played. Ballas, who knows what’s about to happen, and is all too happy to allow it to take its course.

“Don’t worry, old friend. I’m not going to kill your boy. You are.”

The involuntary writhing and squirming as the Infestation took its hold. Desperately, trying to prevent what was about to happen. It was inevitable. He dreads it. Isaah’s terrified eyes as he finally lunges, the disease fully in control.

“Father? Father!”

“Umbra?”

Someone else is there, now. A child.

“We’ll get through this together.”

Standing, watching, waiting. Balefully glaring at Ballas’ form  
.  
“You are a victim as much as your son.”

“Umbra!”

Later. Ballas’ cruel, amused voice. Gazing upon him as he relives the memory over and over and over, just as painful each time.

“Howl all you want, it won’t bring him back.”  
-+-+-+-  
A hand on his shoulder snaps him out of it. He reacts violently, lashing out and pushing the source away. Ivara intervenes immediately, placing herself between the frame and Max at the action. She holds her spot, glaring daggers at Umbra.

Max, at first startled by the outlash, recovers quickly, and goes to settle the frame again. She gently shoulders out of Ivara’s grip and goes back to sitting next to Umbra. Again, she lightly places a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Umbra tenses at the touch, going still under her hand.

“It’s alright,” Max reassures, “You’re okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

He relaxes in just the slightest way at the words. The lingering tendrils of the vision are still clinging to his mind, refusing to be dispersed and forgotten. But Max’s presence is already helping to calm him, working at the harsh memory with a gentle hand and soft words.  
Eventually, he’s able to get rid of the scene altogether, instead focusing on the surroundings:  
Max is sitting next to him. Ivara is still standing, ready to intervene again if needed. Trouvaille is laying on the floor a few feet away, sound asleep.

There’s no Infested, no Ballas, no Isaah.

Just this Tenno that had seen past it all, had helped him through it. The girl that didn’t judge him for his past, but instead helped him accept it.

Trouvaille wakes, lifts his head. Sees the three around him and begins to lightly wag his tail. It settles Umbra, in a way. Knowing the kubrow is at ease, that there’s nothing that’s got him on his guard, allows him to relax further. He’s with good company, individuals he knows and trusts.

There’s no immediate harm. No threat to him.

He’s with someone that cares about him.

He’s safe.


End file.
